Jasper en Alice: meer dan liefde
by I kissed a vampire
Summary: Het verhaaal van Jasper en Alice. hoe ze ontmoeten, na Alice's visioen, hoe ze bij de Cullens gaan wonen, hoe ze omgaan met het familiegevoel,... rated T. afwisselende POVs
1. Wachten

**nieuw verhaaltje. ik heb Alice en Jasper altijd super gevonden dus besloot ik er een fanfic over te schrijven. **

**eerste hoofdstuk is nogal kort, ik weet het. volgende wordt langer en met meer gebeurtenissen. beloofd.**

**en nu: lezen maar!**

**

* * *

**

**H1: Wachten**

song: I can wait forever; Simple plan

Alice POV

Ik zuchtte. Kon hij zich niet een beetje haasten? Ik zat hier nu al 2 dagen op hem te wachten en ik ging niet weg voor hij er was. Geen denken aan.

"Wil je nog iets drinken?" vroeg de vriendelijke barvrouw voor de 17e keer vandaag.

"Nee dankje, ik heb nog wat," antwoordde ik wijzend naar het glas fruitsap dat nog halfvol voor me op het tafeltje stond. Ze glimlachte en liep naar het tafeltje naast mij. Ik ademde in en voelde mijn keel branden. Ik zou snel eens op jacht moeten, misschien deze avond. Nog een halfuurtje en het restaurantje ging sluiten. Ik sloot men ogen en zag mijn blonde god voor mij, zijn gezicht verdrietig en nors. Zijn ogen waren zwart en zijn mond was een gevoelloze streep. Dit was het eerste beeld dat ik zag toen ik 'wakker werd'. Na het eerste visioen had ik er nog gehad, de meeste van Jasper en een paar van een familie ergens in canada. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmé en Edward. We gingen het goed hebben bij hen, dat hoopte ik toch. Het laatste visioen dat ik had gehad was 2 dagen geleden. Ik had Jasper dit restaurant zien binnengaan. Ik was onmiddellijk naar Philadelphia gelopen, zonder erbij na te denken. Ik begon te piekeren over het feit dat hij hier nog steeds niet was, misschien gebeurde dit pas volgende week of nog erger volgend jaar.

"Uhum, juffrouwtje, we gaan sluiten," bromde iemand plots in mijn oor. Hoewel ik ongelooflijk goed kon horen schrok ik toch. Ik was zo verdiept geweest in mijn gedachten dat ik hem niet had horen aankomen. Ik stond recht en nam mijn jas van mijn stoel. Ik legde nog wat geld op het tafeltje en vertrok. Toen ik buitenkwam voelde ik enkele druppels op mijn hoofd uiteenspatten. Wacht eens! In dat visioen had het ook geregend! Ik was opeens weer helemaal vrolijk en ik liep met een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht naar het hotelletje waar ik logeerde. Morgen ging hij komen! Ik voelde het.

"De sleutel van kamer 8 alsjeblieft," vroeg ik aan de jongman die achter de balie stond. Ik zag zijn ogen keurend over mijn kleine lijfje glijden en glimlachte nog meer. Sinds ik vampier was geworden kreeg ik veel mannelijke aandacht. Ik vond het wel leuk maar ik kon toch niets met een mens beginnen.

"Alstublieft, en nog een prettige dag verder," sprak hij het basiszinnetje en glimlachte vriendelijk toen hij me de sleutel overhandigde. Ik huppelde de trappen op naar het kleine kamertje dat ik huurde om een plaats te hebben om mijn kleren en andere bezittingen op te bergen. Ik sloot de deur na mij en kleedde me om in het veel te kleine badkamertje. Ik trok een jeansbroek en een simpele T-shirt aan. Ik ging geen jurkje verspillen om te jagen. Ik ging terug naar beneden en legde mijn sleutel op de balie voor ik in de regen verdween. Ik wandelde naar het dichtstbijzijnde bos en begon te rennen vanaf ik zeker was dat er geen mensen meer in de buurt waren. Ik snoof diep en ontdekte enkele vossen op nog geen 200 meter. Ik gaf me volledig over aan mijn zintuigen en liep snel in de richting van de vossen. Ik belande op de rug van de grootste van de groep. Terwijl ik met mijn tanden door zijn vetlaag boorde liep de rest weg. Ik voelde een straaltje warm bloed langs mijn kin lopen. Ik likte het snel weg voor het op mijn kleren kon komen en zoog het stuiptrekkende beest dan helemaal leeg. Ik ving er nog eentje en liep voldaan terug naar de bewoonde wereld. Het was al na middernacht toen ik aankwam in het hotel. Ik vroeg mijn sleutel en verdween naar mijn kamer. Ik nam een boek en begon te lezen. Morgen zou ik meer geluk hebben. Ik voelde het.

* * *

**volgende hoofdstuk komt vlug. ik hoop dat jullie er iets van vonden. ik vond het alleszins fijn om eens in Alice haar hoofd te kruipen.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Zoeken

**

* * *

**

oke, als ik zeg snel dan is het ook zo. Dit is misschien heel snel, maar ik had zin om te schrijven dus heb ik maar doorgedaan. ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden. het is nog steeds kort maar het hoofdstuk moet hier stoppen of het wordt dan weer véél te lang. Bedankt voor de lieve reviews (ook voor mijn ander verhaal.)

**volgend hoofdstuk is hét hoofdstuk! beloofd dus nu maar wachten.**

**genoeg gezeverd over naar het verhaal.**

**ENJOY!! en review hoe meer reviews hoe sneller en leuker de volgende hoofdstukken...**

* * *

**H2: Zoeken**

song: Everybody hurts – R.E.M

Jasper POV

Het was nu al weer meer dan een week geleden sinds ik de laatste keer op jacht geweest was. Ik zou snel weer iemand moeten vermoorden. Ik kromp in elkaar bij de gedachte alleen al. De dagen erna zouden weer een hel worden. Om niet te spreken over het moment zelf, als alle boosheid, verdriet maar vooral angst van mijn volgende onschuldig menselijk slachtoffer mijn emoties zou overnemen. Ik kon dit niet langer meer doen. Ik moest een manier zoeken om dit monster de mond te snoeren. Ik moest het stoppen. Het moest stoppen met telkens de controle over te nemen als ik dorst had. Ik ging zoeken, zoeken naar een oplossing. In welke vorm wist ik niet maar vinden ging ik. Ik liep vastbesloten verder de donkere weg op en besloot de nacht door te brengen in het bos. Uit pure verveling begon ik blaadjes op stokjes te spiesen. Toen ik na enkele minuten doorhad wat ik aan het doen was, was ik woedend. Ik zou me niet moeten bezighouden met deze stommigheden. Ik moest zoeken. Maar zoeken naar iets waarvan je niet weet wat het is, is niet zo simpel. Ik keek omhoog verwachtend dat daar iemand zou staan om mij een antwoord te geven. Niemand. Dat was het, ik had niemand die me kon helpen, missen of van me kon houden. Niemand. Ik was alleen.  
Alleen. Alleen. Alleen. Alleen. Alleen. Alleen.  
Het woord zinderde na in mijn gedachten.  
Alleen. Mijn deprimerende gedachtegang werd verstoord door het zicht van een enorme uitziende waterdruppel die recht op mij afkwam. Ik sprong recht in paniek. Ik werd gek! De druppel spatte uit elkaar op de plaats waar ik juist had gezeten. Om daarna rustig van de boomstam af naar beneden te glijden. Nog voor hij de grond raakte ploften er al zes druppeltjes op de boomstam neer. Het regende.

Alice POV

Binnen een uur ging het restaurantje open. Ik sprong uit de zetel gooide mijn boek in mijn tas en liep naar de badkamer. Ik deed het water lopen van de douche. Een wonder dat ze in zo een klein hotel al een heuse douche hadden. Ik stapte onder de warmwaterstraal en ontspande een beetje. Ik bleef eronder staan tot het warm water op was. Zuchtend stapte ik uit de douche op het eerder vuile matje dat ervoor lag. Ik greep een grote handdoek en wikkelde mijn kleine lijfje erin. Terwijl ik mezelf in mijn jurkje wrong dacht ik aan het visioen dat ik gisterenavond laat had gehad. Jasper en ik stonden in de woonkamer van de Cullens en hij hield mijn hand vast! Het was het eerste visioen waarbij Jasper en ik samen bij de Cullens waren. Bij de vorige waren het alleen zij geweest, geen Jasper of Alice in de buurt. De grootse verrassing was dat hij mijn hand vast hield. Ik wist niet helemaal wat dat betekende, maar het moest positief zijn. Misschien voelde hij ook wel iets voor mij. Dat moest het zijn. Ik was zo blij dat ik naar buiten huppelde, een beetje te snel voor een mens denk ik want de jongeman die gisteren achter de balie stond keek me met grote ogen aan. Ik glimlachte oogverblindend naar hem en hij begon iets te stamelen waar ik me niks van aantrok.

"Hier is de sleutel, nog een fijne dag verder," zei ik en dropte mijn sleutel in het schaaltje. Toen ik buitenkwam voelde ik druppeltje vallen op mijn haar en mijn humeur werd er op slag nog beter van. Het regende nog steeds. Een oude dame met paraplu keek me raar aan. Ze vond het misschien raar dat mensen vrolijk konden zijn als er water uit de lucht viel. Ik was echt vrolijk! In mijn visioen regende het ook en ik had echt een goed gevoel voor vandaag. Ik stapte in mijn klein autootje en duwde ongeduldig het gaspedaal in. Ik parkeerde twee minuten voor de officiële opening van het restaurant mijn auto op de kleine parking aan de overkant van de straat. Ik nam mijn tas en sprong uit mijn auto. Ik stak de straat over en glipte door de deur. De warmte en de geur van bloed kwam mij tegemoet. Ik hoestte, hoewel dat niet nodig was. Ik ging aan het tafeltje zitten waar ik mezelf zag als Jasper door de deur liep. De barvrouw keek me raar aan toen ik de derde dag op rij op dezelfde plaats ging zitten. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk. Ze kwam vragen of ik iets wou en ik bestelde een koffietje. Hoewel ik niet moest drinken bestelde ik toch altijd iets om geen aandacht te vestigen. Ik goot het dan subtiel in de plantenbak die naast mijn tafeltje stond. De plant ging niet lang meer leven als ik hier nog vaak ging langskomen.

Zeven uur drieëntwintig minuten negenenveertig seconden en zestien drankjes later ging de deur voor de achtenzestigste keer open. Ik keek ongeduldig op en zag een jong meisje binnenkomen. Ik zuchtte en verborg mijn gezicht in mijn handen. Waarom zat ik hier nog? Kon ik hem niet beter zoeken? Ik stond recht deed mijn jasje aan en besloot te zoeken. Zoeken naar mijn toekomst, mijn alles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW**

**volgend hoofdstuk komt snel, maar niet zo snel als dit. zeker vrijdag. ik zal proberen zeker om de 2 dagen up te loaden. ik wacht nu wel tot 7 reviews (7 is gewoon mijn lievelingsgetal ;p)dus als je wil verder lezen REVIEW!!! (moet niet lang zijn hoor)**

* * *


	3. Ontmoeten

**oké, dan toch maar het volgende hoofdstuk, voor de mensen die het graag lezen. Ik zal geen aantal reviews meer vragen voor ik terug upload, review gewoon als je het verhaal leuk vindt (en ook als je het niet leuk vindt)**

**lezen maar!!**

* * *

H3: Ontmoeten

Song: Move Along – The All American Rejects (Jasper, kan ook bij vorige hoofdstuk)

Song: Meet you there – Simple Plan (Alice en 2e deel jasper)

Jasper POV

Ik was al tijdje aan het ronddwalen toen ik licht zag. Niet het licht, dat ging ik waarschijnlijk nooit zien. Ik was niet zo gelovig en ik had ook geen hoop meer om te sterven. Als ik een makkelijke manier had geweten was ik er al lang niet meer geweest. Ik geef het toe aan mezelf. Ik wil niet meer leven. Ik wil niet leven als ik zomaar anderen die wel nog verder willen gaan, het leven ontneem. Het ergste is dat ik technisch gezien ook niet meer leef, maar toch kan ik niet sterven. Je zou van minder gek worden. Ik slenterde verder en zag een dorpje achter een gordijn van regen. Ik stond onder de bomen op een kleine parking. Er stonden maar 3 auto's meer. De meeste mensen zaten waarschijnlijk thuis bij hun familie. Ik stond daar al net iets te lang stil zonder het te beseffen want iemand vond het nodig om te toeteren en mij te helpen herinneren dat mensen niet stokstijf en stil in de regen staan voor een bepaalde tijd. Ik besloot om dan maar het kleine restaurant aan de overkant binnen te duiken. Ik ademde nog een laatste keer diep in voor ik de straat overstak en de deur opendeed.

Alice POV

Ik nam de deurklink vast en wou de deur openen maar er stond ook iemand aan de andere kant. Ik zuchtte en deed ze open en ging aan de kant staan om de onbekende binnen te laten. Een jong koppeltje. Ze keken elkaar verliefd in de ogen en ik voelde me alleen.

********

"_Raar hoe jullie elkaar gevonden hebben," zei de blonde man, Carlisle_

"_Ze wachtte me op, anders zouden we elkaar waarschijnlijk nooit gevonden hebben,'" antwoordde Jasper terwijl hij zachtjes in mijn hand kneep. Ik glimlachte, ik had lang op hem gewacht maar het was de moeite geweest.  
_

********

Terug in het heden besefte ik dat wat ik nu ging doen heel stom was. Ik liep terug naar mijn tafeltje hopend dat niemand zich vragen zou stellen over mijn nogal rare gedrag van de laatste minuten. Als ik weg ging zou ik hem misschien mislopen. Mijn visioen zei dat we elkaar hier gingen ontmoeten, nergens anders. Ik zuchtte en plofte elegant neer op de hoge stoel, die iets weg had van een barkrukje. Ik sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde me op de toekomst.

********

_Hij haalde diep adem terwijl hij de straat overstak. Zijn ogen waren zwart en hij was niet gerust. Hij plaatste zijn hand op de deurknop en opende die. Zijn gezicht, te mooi voor woorden, kwam tevoorschijn naar mate de deur verder openging. Zijn blonde haren plakten tegen zijn slapen en hij schrok._

********

Hij schrok? Ik had geen tijd om na te denken waarom hij zou schrikken want ik hoorde voetstappen op het pad naar de deur. Voetstappen, veel te zacht om menselijk te zijn. De deur ging open en ik sprong recht en liep op hem af. Hij schrok. Oh, hij schrok van mij. Ik snapte het maar liet me niet stoppen door hem. Ik had een gezamenlijke toekomst gezien dus niets stopte me nu hij hier stond.

"Je hebt me lang laten wachten," zei ik glimlachend.

"Sorry mevrouw," hij boog voor mij. Ik glimlachte nog breder en pakte zijn hand. Onze handen pasten perfect in elkaar, alsof ze daarvoor gemaakt waren.

Jasper POV

Ik deed de deur open en daar stond ze. Mooi als ze is. Ik schrok en verstijfde ik had geen verklaring waarom ze op mij af kwam stappen. Het enige wat ik kon bedenken was dat ze me wou aanvallen. Ik voelde haar emoties op me afkomen en ze waren niet kwaadaardig, ze had dus niet de bedoeling me aan te vallen en ik ontspande een beetje.

"Je hebt me lang laten wachten," zei ze glimlachend toen ze nog maar een halve meter van me verwijderd stond. Ze straalde een en al vreugde uit en nog iets waar ik geen woord kon opplakken. Hoop. Voor het eerst in enkele jaren voelde ik hoop.

"Dat spijt me, mevrouw," antwoordde ik en ze nam men hand. Ik voelde niet eens de drang om mijn hand weg te trekken. Nee, voor de eerste keer in een héél lange tijd voelde iets juist. Meer zelfs, het voelde perfect. En voor het eerst sinds ik veranderd werd door Maria glimlachte ik echt, zonder mijn lippen het te moeten bevelen.

Alice POV

"Ga je mee naar mijn hotelkamer? Ik denk dat er nog wat te verklaren valt," vroeg ik en verbrak daarmee de stilte die oncomfortabel begon te worden. We liepen hand in hand naar mij auto. Hij knikte en ik startte de motor en reed naar het hotel. Toen we binnenkwamen staarde de jongen achter de balie jaloers naar Jasper en ik voelde hem verstijven toen iemand net iets te dicht voorbij liep. De jongen me de sleutel die ik gevraagd had en wierp nog een spijtige blik op onze handen die nog steeds verstrengeld waren. Met een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht leidde ik ons naar de trap. Nadat ik de deur opengedaan had duwde ik Jasper zachtjes de kamer binnen en sloot de deur.

"Doe alsof je thuis bent," zei ik hopend dat hij een beetje zou ontspannen. Zelf schopte ik mijn schoenen uit, opende het raam een beetje en plofte dan op het bed. Ik sloeg met mijn hand op de plaats naast mij, teken gevend dat hij kon zitten. Hij keek me wantrouwig aan maar nadat ik hem mijn mooiste glimlach had gegeven ging hij toch zitten.

"Goed, ik zal beginnen met het begin. Ik ben Alice, mijn achternaam ken ik niet dus gebruikte ik de jouwe, Alice Withlock dus," ik zou gebloosd hebben moest ik nog mens zijn geweest. Ik gaf zomaar toe dat ik eigenlijk mezelf al Alice Withlock noemde voor ik hem ontmoet had, laat staan dat we getrouwd waren.

"Hoe…hoe weet je wat mijn naam is?" Vroeg hij duidelijk geschrokken.

"Rustig, Jasper, ik leg het allemaal uit. Kalmeer alsjeblieft eerst een beetje. Ik beloof dat ik je niks zal doen. Loop niet weg, ik smeek je. Ik wacht al bijna 20 jaar op jou, nu kan ik je niet laten gaan zonder eerst te praten." Zijn gezicht zag eruit alsof er een bom was ontploft juist voor zijn neus. Hij begreep precies niet goed wat ik allemaal had gezegd, want naast shock stond er op zijn gezicht ook een groot vraagteken te lezen. Ik besloot dat ik maar beter alles kon uitleggen over de visioenen die ik had gekregen van hem. "Wel, het zit zo: ik heb een speciale 'gave' zou je het kunnen noemen. Ik krijg visioenen. Ik zie dingen die nog moeten gebeuren. Er zijn wel heel wat beperkingen, maar daar ga ik je nu niet mee vervelen. Toen ik wakker werd wist ik niet wie ik was, waar ik was of wat er was gebeurd. Ik was helemaal alleen en het eerste dat ik zag was jouw gezicht. Mijn eerste visioen. Daarna kwamen er meer, allemaal van jou en van een familie in Canada, de Cullens." Ik vertelde hem alles, over het visioen dat ik drie dagen geleden gekregen had waardoor ik daar zat, over de Cullens en nog meer. Hij zweeg de hele tijd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: heb het even verandert van mary alice brandon**

**voila, dat was het voor vandaag**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Praten

**Voila, hoofdstuk 4. **

**sinds het vakantie is ga ik veel kunnen schrijven, dus hou jevast XD. volgend hoofdstuk komt snel!**

**

* * *

**

**H4: Praten**

Song: Creep – Radiohead

Jasper POV

"We moeten ze zoeken, we gaan het leuk hebben daar." Ze zweeg. Ze was duidelijk klaar met haar verhaal en ze keek betekenisvol naar mij, haar ogen vragend of ik mijn verhaal ook wilde vertellen. Haar emoties waren ongelooflijk positief. Hoop, vriendschap, liefde, verwachting, vreugde en geluk. Het voelde goed om bij haar in de buurt te zijn, al haar emoties hadden een positief effect op de mijne. Nu moest ik even denken. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en ze nam mijn hand en kneep er zachtjes in.

"Doe maar rustig, ik heb tijd," fluisterde ze zachtjes. Ik zuchtte en dacht aan alles wat ze verteld had. Het was teveel om in 1 keer te kunnen aannemen. Alles wat ze me verteld had over _onze_ toekomst. Het was raar om haar iedere keer in het meervoud te horen praten, ze ging er duidelijk vanuit dat ik met haar mee op zoek zou gaan naar die familie. Dat was ook zoiets, ze jaagden op dieren. Dat verklaarde ook meteen waarom Alice's ogen een goudbruine kleur hadden, net karamel. Had ik maar geweten dat het mogelijk was, ik was superhard geschrokken toen ze erover vertelde. Ik dacht aan al die mensen die ik had weggerukt uit hun leven, onnodig. Ik voelde me weer slechter als ik daaraan dacht. Ik probeerde aan leukere dingen te denken. Zoals aan Alice die nog steeds naast mij zat. Wilde ik die familie vinden? Wilde ik verdergaan met Alice? Het antwoord was ja. Ja, ik wilde bij haar blijven en met haar een nieuw leven starten. Ik weet niet waarom maar ze had me overtuigd door alleen maar naast mij te zitten. Ik voelde me zo op mijn gemak bij haar dat ik nooit meer weg wilde gaan.

"Oké, we zullen ze zoeken," zei ik vastbesloten. Wetende dat ik het niet zou overleven als ik wegging terwijl ik wist dat er iemand was die zich iets van me aantrok.

Alice POV

"Oké, we zullen ze zoeken," zei hij opeens. Ik wist al dat hij ging meegaan, maar ik voelde me toch beter nu hij het hardop had gezegd. Ik glimlachte bemoedigend, hij had zijn verhaal nog steeds niet verteld en ik begon ongeduldig te worden.

"Vertel nu eens iets over jezelf, ik wist dan wel je naam omdat hij in de toekomst genoemd werd, maar je verleden kan ik niet zien."

"Je wilt het niet weten, je gaat weglopen," begon hij aarzelend. Ik lachte zachtjes en ging voorzichtig met mijn vinger over een van de vele littekens in zijn gezicht. Hij verstijfde maar ik ging gewoon naar het volgende litteken boven zijn oog.

"Vertel het nu gewoon maar," fluisterde ik zachtjes terwijl ik mijn hand liet vallen. Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer en zuchtte.

"Oké, je hebt het zelf gevraagd."

"Jasper, vertel het nu gewoon, ik ga echt niet weggaan, het kan me niet schelen hoeveel mensen je hebt vermoordt of wat je gedaan hebt. Het kan me wel schelen wat je wil doen in de toekomst."

"Maar ik ben een monster."

"Doe het gewoon, je bent geen monster Jasper." Hij zuchtte en ik voelde zijn koude adem langs mijn wang strijken, ik rilde en hij begon te vertellen.

Jasper POV

Ik vertelde haar alles. Alles over het monster dat ik was. Ik wilde het haar niet vertellen, maar kon het niet weigeren toen ze me bijna smeekte. Door haar het hele verhaal te vertellen besefte ik dat ik het niet verdiende om in haar gezelschap te vertroeven. Ik was een monster en zijn was een engel. Veel te goed voor mij.

"Ik denk dat ik maar beter wegga, ik ben het niet waard om hier bij jou te zitten," zei ik met pijn in mijn hart terwijl ik rechtstond. Ik voelde een plotselinge pijn en vroeg me af waar die vandaan kwam. Alice, zij had daarvoor gezorgd. Het deed haar pijn om mij te zien weg gaan? Ik wist niet meer waar ik het had. Waaraan had ik dat verdiend.

"Alice? Wat scheelt er?" vroeg ik toen ze onbeweeglijk op het bed zat. Ze reageerde niet.

"Alice?!" Ik schudde aan haar schouder en ze ontwaakte abrupt uit haar roes.

"Niet weggaan Jazz," snikte ze. Ze weende! Ik voelde mijn hart breken en besliste daar op dat moment dat ik ervoor zou zorgen dat ze nooit meer ongelukkig was. Ik ging terug zitten en trok haar op mijn schoot terwijl ik haar een vloed van kalmte toezond. We zaten daar tot het terug dag werd, zonder te spreken. Het voelde alsof we elkaar al eeuwen kenden. Niet 1 dag.

Alice POV

"Ik denk dat ik maar beter wegga, ik ben het niet waard om hier bij jou te zitten," zei hij nadat hij zijn hele verhaal had verteld. Wat? Nee! Hij mocht niet weggaan, hij kon niet weggaan. We gingen samen verder, niet alleen! Ik verstijfde ter plekke.

"Alice? Wat scheelt er?" Ik hoorde Jaspers stem ergens ver weg, maar kon geen betekenis uit de woorden halen.

"Alice?!" Hij schudde aan mijn schouder en ik wist terug wat er was gebeurd, ik moest iets doen voor hij de kamer ging verlaten.

"Niet weggaan Jazz." Ik begon te snikken. Oh, ja dit ging zeker helpen. Hoe vaak had ik niet gehoord dat mannen slecht met emotionele dingen konden omgaan. Alhoewel, Jasper moest anders zijn met zijn gave. Ik had het juist, Jasper liep niet weg omwille van mijn uitbarsting, hij ging terug zitten. Hij trok me zelfs op zijn schoot en ik voelde me een heel stuk kalmer worden. Ik leunde met mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst en hoopte daar voor altijd te mogen blijven. Ik dacht na over wat hij me allemaal had verteld. Het was waar dat zijn verleden gruwelijk was geweest maar hij was duidelijk geen monster. Een monster zou zich niet het minste schuldig voelen bij het doden van mensen. En hij kon er ook niet aan doen dat Maria hem veranderde en niemand anders. Zijn littekens hadden nu een oorzaak gekregen en daar was ik blij om. Ik vroeg me al lang af waarvan een vampier zulke littekens zou kunnen krijgen. Het was duidelijk dat hij zich schaamde voor zijn uiterlijk, maar ik vond het wel mannelijk. Ja, het was eng maar ik was helemaal niet bang van hem. Ik had me nog nooit zo goed gevoeld.

Het werd licht en ik bedacht dat Jasper beter eens zou gaan jagen. Het was duidelijk al veel te lang geleden. Ik zuchtte en ging rechtzitten. Hij zag er bezorgd uit dus ik glimlachte onzeker.

"Ik ga even verse kleren aantrekken, dan kunnen we daarna gaan jagen. Goed?" Hij knikte en ik stond recht en liep naar de badkamer. Ik trok een broek en met een rood bloesje, niet te chic maar beslist sexy.

"Kom, we gaan," zei ik toen ik aangekleed was. Met mijn zak in mijn ene hand en Jaspers hand in de andere liep ik naar beneden. Ik had alles ingepakt en meegenomen. De zoektocht begon, maar eerst zou ik Jasper leren jagen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En nu rest jullie nog maar 1 ding. REVIEW!!! pleaseplease danku!!!**


	5. Jagen

**H5: Jagen**

Song: ik vond niet direct een bijpassend lied… dus als iemand een ideetje heeft, zeg maar!

Jasper POV

"Klaar?" vroeg Alice nadat ze haar klein autootje ergens op een afgelegen parking had geparkeerd. Voor ons lag en enorm bos. Ik knikte, te zenuwachtig om te spreken. Wat als er iets ging foutlopen? Alice merkte dat ik niet helemaal op mijn gemak was en gaf me een bemoedigend kneepje in mijn hand. Ik zuchtte.

"Oké, kom maar op met de dieren."

"Kom we gaan, het is niet zo moeilijk, ik denk dat het bijna hetzelfde is als bij" Ze eindigde abrupt als ze mijn gezicht zag betrekken. We stapten de beschermende omgeving van het bos binnen. We checkten even of er geen mensen in de buurt waren en gingen toen echt snel lopen. Na enkele minuutjes lopen kwamen we aan de rand van een riviertje.

"Anderhalve kilometer verder loopt een kudde herten," zei Alice zo stil dat ik zeker was dat een mens niet eens zou merken dat er iets werd gezegd. Ik snoof eens, zoals zij had gedaan en merkte het toen ook. We liepen er samen naartoe en Alice sprong lenig op een hert. Ik zag hoe ze haar lippen naar de hals van het beest bracht. Het geluid haar tanden die door het dier zijn vacht, vel en vetlaag boorden vulde de stilte voor een korte seconde. Toen ze ook de slagader doorboorde begon het dier paniekerig te bewegen, in een poging zijn belager af te schudden. Alice had het vast en het kon zich bijna niet bewegen, laat staan weglopen. Ze dronk rustig het bloed dat naar buiten stroomde op. Dit alles gebeurde in 7 seconden. Ik had veel vampiers zien jagen, op mensen weliswaar, maar niks kwam in de buurt van wat ik juist had gezien. De schoonheid was zo overweldigend dat ik het gevoel had dat ik niet meer kon ademen. Alice die zo lenig en gracieus op het hert was gesprongen sprong er nu terug af en ging tegen en boom zitten. Ze had enkele dagen geleden nog maar gejaagd zei ze. Ik voelde haar ogen in mijn rug branden toen ik een hert vast nam. Ik stond daar een beetje te staan met een spartelend hert in mijn hand, niet goed wetende wat te doen. Ik hoorde Alice zachtjes lachen achter mij.

"Niet goed opgelet?" vroeg ze zachtjes.

"Jawel."

"Wel, drink dan."

Ik deed wat me gevraagd werd en zette zijn tanden aan de nek van het beest. Ik beet erin en voelde de warme vloeistof naar buiten komen. Ik dronk het beest gulzig leeg. Het was lang niet zo goed als mensenbloed, het stonk zelfs, maar ik had dorst en het was beter dan niks. Toen ik klaar was met het eerste hert wou ik meer. Ik snoof en ving de geur van een beer op. Ik liep in de richting van het grote dier en landde op de rug. Ik dronk het leeg en na enkele stuiptrekkingen bleef het stil op de grond liggen. Alice kwam naast me staan en haalde iets uit haar zak. Een doosje lucifers. Ze stak de beer in brand.

"Kom, we gaan," zei ze en ze gaf me een hand.

"Oké."

We liepen samen terug naar haar auto. Ik dacht aan hoe slecht ik me altijd voelde nadat ik gejaagd had en herinnerde me plots dat ik geen emoties had waargenomen bij de dieren die ik had afgeslacht. Niets. Hadden dieren geen gevoelens? Ik dacht altijd van wel, misschien was het gewoon mijn gave die ze niet kon waarnemen. Ik had het nog nooit gemerkt. We kwamen aan op de parking en ik stapte in de auto.

* * *

**Zo, dat was het, REVIEW!!! **

**bedankt iedereen voor de reviews!**


	6. Beginnen

**Heej, een nieuw hoofdstukje...**

**Ik heb ook voor dit nog geen liedje gevonden (heb eigenlijk niet echt gezocht...) dus als iemand er eentje weet, laat het mij weten! **

**ook andere ideetjes zijn welkom.**

**Veel leesplezier!**

**

* * *

**

**H6: Beginnen**

Alice POV

Ik stak de levensloze beer snel in brand en nam Jaspers hand.

"Kom, we gaan," zei ik.

"Oké," antwoordde hij snel.

We liepen samen terug naar mijn auto en ik zweeg omdat ik Jasper niet wou storen. Ik vroeg me af waaraan hij dacht. Toen we waren aangekomen op de kleine parking dacht ik snel even na. Nu Jasper gejaagd had moesten we zo snel als mogelijk aanwijzingen verzamelen over de woonplaats van de Cullens. Waar gingen we beginnen? Ze woonden momenteel in Canada maar Canada is groot. We konden wachten op een visioen waar we iets meer uit konden halen maar wachten was niet mijn sterkste punt. Ik ging Jasper vragen of hij een beter idee had maar hij was me voor.

"Enig idee wat we nu gaan doen?" vroeg hij.

"Nee, ik dacht er juist aan. We moeten de Cullens vinden maar voor zover heb ik nog geen idee waar ze precies wonen."

"We kunnen al naar het noorden rijden?" Hij zei het als een vraag, niet zeker van zichzelf.

"Goed idee! We rijden naar het Noorden maar we zullen voor drie uur deze middag een hotel moeten vinden want het wordt zonnig." Hij knikte en ik startte de auto. We reden de hele voormiddag zonder iets te zeggen. We hadden nog tien minuten voor de zon ons onverbiddelijk zou verbieden buiten te komen. Ik reed de parkeerplaats van een hotel op en we stapten beiden uit. Ik nam mijn zak van de achterbank en besefte toen dat Jaspers hemd helemaal gescheurd was door zijn worsteling met de beer. Hij zag me kijken en zijn ogen vroegen of ik een oplossing had. Ik wist niks, ik had niks dat hij aan kon doen. Alles zou veel te klein zijn. Wacht eens, had hij geen jasje aangehad? Ja, ik had het ingepakt. Ik ritste snel mijn zak open en haalde het jasje eruit.

"O, mijn jas die was ik vergeten." Ik lachte en reikt voor zijn hand. We liepen samen naar binnen.

Jasper POV

"Een kamer voor twee, alsjeblieft?" vroeg Alice aan de dame achter de toonbank. Ik hield mijn adem in en vroeg me af hoe Alice zo rustig kon ademen als ze maar een halve meter van een mens stond. Ik zou het haar eens moeten vragen. We gingen hier toch nog enkele uren binnen zitten, dan konden we die tijd maar beter nuttig gebruiken.

"Hoeveel nachten wenst u te blijven en op welke naam mag dat staan?" vroeg de bediende met een glimlach die blijvend op haar gezicht leek te zitten. Ik zag hoe ze naar me keek vanuit haar ooghoeken en haar gevoelens veranderden van verveeld naar lust. Ieeeeuw! Ze was in de verre verte niet aantrekkelijk. Haar haren plakten vettig tegen haar hoofd en aan haar armen bengelden vetzakjes. Ze droeg een kleed dat minstens 2 maten te klein was en daardoor had je een mooi kijk op de vetlaagjes aan haar buik. Ik kon me zo voorstellen dat ze niet echt fris rook maar ik ging haar leven niet riskeren door dat zeker te willen zijn. Ik speelde een beetje met haar emoties zodat ze snel terug een verveeld gevoel had

"Eén nachtje op naam van Withlock."

"Oké, dit is de sleutel, kamer 16 op de eerste verdieping. Daar is de trap," zei ze wijzend naar de trap die we duidelijk zagen. Ik zuchtte geërgerd maar Alice blijf kalm en glimlachte vriendelijk.

"Bedankt."

"Nog een prettige dag verder."

Alice betaalde nog snel en ik vroeg me af waar ze al dat geld vandaan haalde. Niet dat het hotel zo duur was maar er zat nog veel meer geld in haar kleine portefeuille. Nog iets om straks eens te vragen.

We liepen hand in hand naar onze kamer en Alice ging op het bed zitten, ogen gesloten. Ik stond er maar een beetje bij, niks te doen, wachtend tot ze iets bruikbaar zag. Er lagen nog enkele tijdschriften op het tafeltje naast het bed. Ik nam er willekeurig eentje uit en zocht naar het kruiswoordraadsel. Er stond een extra groot in, ik had dus geluk. Met het tijdschrift en een bic die de vorige bezoeker waarschijnlijk vergaten was ging ik naast Alice op het bed zitten.

Na een halfuur had ik driekwart van de puzzel opgelost en ik wou hem juist wegleggen toen Alice plots bewoog.

"We hebben geluk Jasper, ze hebben juist beslist dat ze volgende week verhuizen," zei ze plots opgewekt.

"Oh, waarheen?" vroeg ik direct ter zake komend.

"Een klein dorpje in de buurt van Juneau."

"Goed, dan kunnen we beginnen rijden," zei ik.

"Mmm, ja… maar…" zei Alice aarzelend.

"Wat?"

"Ik denk dat je eerst een paar nieuwe T-shirts kan gebruiken."

"O, dat doet me aan iets denken," ik was een beetje beschaamd om het te vragen maar ik waagde het erop," waar haal je eigenlijk al dat geld vandaan?…Een bank berooft?" gooide ik er lachend achteraan

"Nee, gek?! Hoewel, het is misschien geen slecht idee," antwoordde ze peinzend.

"Serieus."

"Wel sinds ik de toekomst kan zien kan ik ook zien welke kaarten mensen in het casino gaan afleggen en welk paard de race zal winnen. Of hoe de beurs gaat evolueren."

"Ja, natuurlijk." Ik grinnikte zachtjes,"mag ik ooit eens mee?"

"Natuurlijk maar nu gaan wij eerst shoppen!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zo, dat was het voor vandaag**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plaese!!! dankje!!!**


	7. Shoppen

**heeey mensjes, hier zijn we terug met een nieuw hoofdstuk!! jeeej toch??? XD  
en..... er gebeurd zelfs iets speciaals in dit hoofdstukje! Dus, ik zal jullie niet te snel meer ophouden...  
lezen maar!!  
oh, nog een dingetje. BEDANKT voor jullie reviuws!!! jullie zijn de beste!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**H7: Shoppen**

Alice POV

Vanaf de zon was ondergegaan waren we vertrokken naar een klein dorpje met enkele winkels in de buurt van ons hotel.

"Probeer gewoon niet te veel te ademen, ik zal de gesprekken wel voeren," zei ik toen we voor een kleine winkel stonden. Hij had me in de auto wat tips gevraagd om te ademen met mensen in de buurt. Het probleem is dat er geen trucjes zijn. Veel oefenen is het enige wat je kan doen. Ik deed de deur open en er rinkelde een belletje. Er kwam gestommel uit het kamertje achter de winkel en na enkele minuten verscheen een jonge vrouw in de winkel.

"Kan ik jullie helpen?" vroeg ze vriendelijk.

"Ja, we zoeken enkele dingen voor hem," antwoordde ik teken gevend naar Jasper.

"De mannen zijn boven, de trap is daar in het hoekje. Kijk gerust maar wat rond. De pashokjes zijn ook boven, je zult ze wel zien. Ik kom dan straks eens kijken."

"Oké, bedankt." Toen we de trap opliepen viel mijn oog op een diepblauw kleed. Ik was op slag verliefd. Als Jasper niet raar naar mij had gekeken was ik waarschijnlijk terug naar beneden gehold om het te passen. Jaspers verstrooide blik herinnerde me eraan dat we hier niet voor mij waren.

"Wat scheelt er?" vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Euh niks. Ik ben gewoon helemaal weg van dat jurkje daar," antwoordde ik.

"Dan kopen we het toch gewoon."

"Ja? Eerst kleren voor jou vinden. En je kunt nu wel even ademen, dan kan je straks ook nog iets zeggen," zei ik glimlachend. Hij zei dat ik het kleedje moest kopen en dat liet ik me geen twee keer zeggen. De winkel was klein en er was geen kat. Ik besloot dat ik snel kleren voor Jasper ging uitzoeken. Ik ging door de rekken aan een iets sneller tempo dan mensen. Toen ik alle rekken had gezien had ik 3 broeken, 7 hemden en 2 truien vast.

"Wil je ze passen?" vroeg ik aan Jasper die nog geen voet had verzet in de tijd dat ik al die kleren had uitgekozen. Hij keek me aan, lichtjes geshockt zo te zien. "Ik ben een geoefende shopster hoor. Dus als je geen zin hebt om te passen, wees er maar zeker van dat het de juiste maat is." Ik lachte zachtjes en hij herstelde zich.

"Oké, ik vertrouw erop dat het de juist maat is. Kom pas jij nu dat kleedje maar." Antwoordde hij terwijl hij naar benden stapte en het kleedje nam.

"Te groot, ik heb maar een small," zei ik toen hij een medium vast nam. Hij nam een small en kwam terug naar boven. Ik stapte in het paskotje en trok het kleedje aan. Het zat perfect. Ik twijfelde even of ik het nu aan Jasper moest tonen of niet. Ik was het niet gewoon om met twee te gaan shoppen.

"En?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Ik besliste dat ik het dan maar ging tonen nu hij er naar vroeg. Ik opende het gordijn aan het hokje en draaide me om zodat ik recht naar Jasper keek.

Jasper POV

Alice had in enkele minuten een hele nieuwe garderobe voor mij bij elkaar gezocht.

"Wil je ze passen?" Vroeg ze toen ze met een hele stapel kleren achter een rek vandaan kwam. Ik was lichtjes geshockt. Hoe wist ze mijn maat, hoe kon ze zo snel leuke kleren uitkiezen? "Ik ben een geoefende shopster hoor. Dus als je geen zin hebt om te passen, wees er maar zeker van dat het de juiste maat is." Ze lachte en ik probeerde een volledige zin te vormen.

"Oké, ik vertrouw erop dat het de juist maat is. Kom pas jij nu dat kleedje maar." Antwoordde ik, blij dat het me gelukt was een goede zin te vormen. Ik liep naar beneden en keek naar het kleedje dat ze me had getoond.

"Te groot, ik heb maar een small," zei ze toen ik er eentje vast nam. Ik zocht dan maar snel een maatje kleiner voor haar en liep terug naar boven. Alice nam het kleedje uit mijn handen en verdween in een pashokje. Ik probeerde op haar gevoelens af te gaan om te weten of het paste. Eerst was ze blij, het paste blijkbaar, maar toen begon ze te twijfelen.

"En?" vroeg ik. Als antwoord schoof ze het donkere gordijn dat aan het pashokje hing opzij. Ik zag haar gezicht niet wat ze stond omgekeerd, met haar rug naar mij. Wow, het kleedje zat haar als gegoten. Het zat strak om haar kleine lichaam en het blauw was prachtig bij haar bleke huid. Ze draaide zich om en keek me vragend aan.

"Wat denk je ervan?" vroeg ze koeltjes.

"Wow, het is… je bent prachtig," antwoordde ik eerlijk.

"Dankje," stamelde ze en ze verdween terug in het hokje. Na een halve minuut opende het gordijn weer en ze verscheen, nu gewoon met haar broek en een bloesje aan. Wat niet wilde zeggen dat ze er niet meer mooi uitzag maar als het aan mij lag mocht ze altijd zulke jurkjes dragen.

Alice POV

Ik betaalde en we liepen terug naar buiten. Jasper had nog even tegen geprutteld toen ik zijn kleren betaalde maar veel kon hij niet doen want hij had geen cent op zak. We liepen naar de auto die aan de overkant van de staat stond geparkeerd. Ik deed de koffer open en Jasper gooide de zakken erin.

********

"_Bedankt Alice, bedankt voor alles," mompelde Jasper. Hij kwam traag dichterbij en ik voelde zijn koude adem op mijn gezicht. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en hief me zacht omhoog tot onze ogen op dezelfde hoogte waren. We stonden aan de auto en de koffer stond open en er lagen 2 zakken met kleren in. Jasper drukte me dicht tegen zich aan en zijn gezicht kwam dichter en dichter. Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen en_

********

"Alice?" Jasper haalde me terug naar het heden. Ik zuchtte geërgerd, ik had nog nooit zo een visioen gehad. Hij mocht zich niet bedenken, niet nu. Ik draaide me om zodat we elkaar goed zagen.

"Bedankt Alice, bedankt voor alles," mompelde Jasper. Hij kwam traag dichterbij en ik voelde zijn koude adem op mijn gezicht. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en hief me zacht omhoog tot onze ogen op dezelfde hoogte waren. Jasper drukte me dicht tegen zich aan en zijn gezicht kwam dichter en dichter. Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen en toen drukte hij zijn lippen zacht tegen de mijne.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**wow!!! dat was het.**

**nu heb ik jullie hulp nodig: wat willen jullie nog zien gebeuren in de volgende hoofdstukken? Moeten ze de Cullens snel vinden of niet?**

**moet Alice of Jasper weglopen door de kus, ruzie maken of gewoon nog eens en nog eens kussen?**

**Zullen ze Maria of Peter en Charlotte nog eens gaan opzoeken/ tegenkomen??**

**of nog iets helemaal anders dat jij wil dat gebuert...**

**vertel het mij!!! door te reviewen.**

**en als je allles aan mij overlaat review dan ook maar**

**veel liefs voor jullie en geniet nog van het zonnetje!!!!**

**PS:  
I 3 REVIEWS ;)**


	8. Zweven

**H8: Zweven**

Jasper POV

Ik drukte mijn lippen op de hare. Als mijn hart nog had geklopt dan was het nu waarschijnlijk stilgevallen. Ik liet haar los en toen ik haar geschokte gezicht zag, besefte ik pas wat ik gedaan had.  
Ik had haar gekust!  
Ik had haar gekust zonder te vragen of ze het ok vond.  
Ik had haar gekust omdat ík dat wilde.  
Ik had haar gekust en we kenden elkaar nog maar enkele dagen.  
Ik had haar gekust zonder aan de gevolgen te denken.  
Ik had haar gekust midden op straat.  
Ik had haar gekust en ik wist helemaal niet waarom. Of toch?  
Ik had haar gekust en besefte daardoor:  
waarom ik niet weggegaan was.  
Waarom ik me zo op mijn gemak voelde bij haar.  
Waarom ik haar alles zomaar vertelde.  
Waarom ik haar had gekust.  
Ik was verliefd op haar. Ik wilde dat ze gelukkig was. Ik wilde dat ze ook van mij hield. En dat was nu juist het probleem, dat deed ze waarschijnlijk niet. Niemand kan van een monster houden. Alleen… Alice had gezegd dat ik geen monster was. Nee! Ik mocht niet hopen. Ik had haar gekust zonder dat ze dat wilde. Ik wás een monster.

"Sorry Alice," zei ik kijkend naar de grond. Ik stapte weg zodat ik haar niet nog meer pijn zou doen.

"Jasper? Waar ga je heen? Jasper! Wacht Jasper, alsjeblieft!" Alice kwam me achternagelopen. Waarom? Ik kon maar een reden bedenken, ze vond het helemaal niet erg dat ik haar had gekust, in tegendeel zelfs. Ik had zin om mezelf een kogel door het hoofd te schieten, alleen ging dat waarschijnlijk niet veel helpen. Waarom, o waarom had ik niet op haar gevoelens gelet toen ik haar kuste? Dan wist ik nu tenminste wat ze ervan vond. Ik was teveel met mezelf bezig geweest. Egoïst!

"Jasper," ze stond nu voor mij," Jasper, kijk me aan." Ik deed wat ze vroeg. "Jasper, je moet je helemaal niet verontschuldigen. Ik wacht hier al maanden op." Ze ging op haar tippen staan en kuste me. Lang niet zo voorzichtig als onze 'eerste kus'.

Alice POV

We moeten nu echt vertrekken," fluisterde ik teder tegen jaspers ontblote bovenlijf. We waren in een klein hotelkamertje en ik lag met mijn hoofd op jaspers borst. Zijn ademhaling was terug normaal en werkte kalmerend. Ik wist zeker dat als het had gekund, ik nu in slaap was gevallen, zo'n rustige droomloze slaap.

"mm'" mompelde Jasper. Met veel tegenzin kwam ik overeind. Zuchtend zocht ik iets om aan te trekken. Niets. Mijn bloes en broek waren goed voor de vuilbak, ik moest dus iets anders vinden. Mijn ondergoed had ons klein avontuurtje wel overleefd dus trok ik dat alvast aan. Daar stond ik dan, in mijn ondergoed, zoekend naar mijn tas die nog in de auto lag.

"Wat nu?" vroeg ik aan niemand in het bijzonder.

"Ik zal wel even om je tas lopen," antwoordde Jasper. Hij was inmiddels ook al van het bed gekomen en deed juist zijn broek dicht.

"Dankje, neem misschien ook iets voor jezelf mee."

"Ik ben zo terug", zei hij nog, en weg was hij. Ik ging op het bed zitten en nam Jaspers hemd. Hij was nog maar enkele seconden weg en ik voelde me al alleen. Ik begroef mijn gezicht in zijn hemd en snoof zijn geur op. Met een glimlach op mijn gezicht dacht ik terug aan de voorbije uren. Het was perfect geweest. Hij was perfect. Hij had wel duizend keer gevraagd of ik er wel zeker van was. Hij vond ook dat we elkaar nog niet lang genoeg kenden. Daar had hij wel gelijk in. Het was nog maar enkele dagen geleden dat hij dat restaurantje was binnengestapt maar het leek langer. Ik kende hem eigenlijk ook al sinds ik wakker werd, hij is er al heel mijn nieuwe bestaan geweest. Mijn gedachten werden onderbroken door Jasper die via het kleine raampje terug naar binnen klom. Hij zette mijn tas naast me op het bed. Ik zocht een jurk uit en trok hem over mijn hoofd.

"Kom, we gaan," zei ik toen ik kleren aan had en Jasper ook. We liepen zwijgend naar buiten.

De laatste vier dagen waren de gelukkigste van mijn bestaan geweest. We waren bijna op onze bestemming. Nog 2 dagen. We hadden geen haast dus reden we enkel 's nachts en als de zon niet scheen. Overdag stopten we ergens bij een bos en gingen we jagen of wandelen, één keer hadden we zelfs gezwommen in een klein riviertje. Maar om eerlijk te zijn, de meeste tijd brachten we al knuffelend, kussend en vrijend door. Het aantrekkelijke van iets nieuws dat ook nog plezierig blijkt te zijn.

De avond viel over Seattle en de straten werden verlicht door grote reclame panelen en kleurrijke uithangborden.

"Ik ben hooguit een halfuur weg," zei ik nog snel tegen Jasper voor ik uit de auto stapte.

"Ik mis je nu al, je ziet er trouwens fantastisch uit." Hij gaf me nog snel een kusje op mijn voorhoofd voor ik in de nacht verdween. Ik liep in de richting van het Casino. Binnen stond een jongeman die me net iets vriendelijker ontving dan nodig was. Jasper had misschien wel gelijk dat ik er goed uitzag in deze jurk. Ik luisterde ongeïnteresseerd naar zijn gekwebbel. Toen hij doorhad dat het me niet boeide stopte hij eindelijk met praten. ik speelde snel een spelletje, won zonder moeite en in vijfentwintig minuten was ik terug buiten met iets meer dan zevenduizend dollar, genoeg voor een tijdje. Ik was nog nooit zo snel buiten geweest uit een casino maar er had ook nog nooit iemand op mij zitten wachten. Jasper had wel meegewild maar hij vermeed plaatsen met (veel) mensen zo veel mogelijk. Ik kwam aan bij de auto en stapte in. We reden nog de hele nacht en tegen de tijd dat de zon opkwam waren we al een heel eind over de grens. Ik draaide de contactsleutel om en de moter stopte met ronken. We stapten uit en liepen in het bos, nog en laatste keer jagen met zen tweetjes. Morgenmiddag gingen we bij de Cullens zijn.

We reden over een donkere snelweg toen ik plots een visioen kreeg. Edward en Emmett hadden beslist te gaan jagen morgen. Dit was goed, ik zag de precieze plaats. We konden hen eerst gaan vragen waar het huis juist stond want het huis zelf had ik nog niet kunnen situeren aan de hand van mijn visioenen. Ik zei niks tegen Jasper want ik wou hem niet storen. Hij had zo van die momenten dat hij voor zich uit zat te staren, ik had er een keer naar gevraagd maar ik had geen antwoord gekregen. Ik verdacht hem ervan dat hij dacht aan zijn monsterlijk verleden want hij zag er nooit vrolijk uit als hij zo deed. Ik wilde niet dat hij hem ongelukkig voelde maar ik wilde het er ook niet uitsleuren. Als de tijd rijp was zou hij het me wel vertellen. De zon stond recht aan de hemel maar je kon haar niet zien door de wolken die ervoor hingen, toen ik de weg naar het bos waar ze aan het jagen waren insloeg.

"Jasper?" Ik porde zachtjes in zijn zij.

"Ja?" Hij stopte met staren en keek me vragend aan.

"We zijn er. Edward en Emmett zijn hier aan het jagen." Hij knikte en we stapten uit, we liepen het laatste stukje. We waren nog maar enkel meters van hen en Jasper stopte met lopen. Hij ging voor mij staan en we stapten de laatste meters rustig naar hen.

"Blijf achter mij," fluisterde Jasper terwijl hij een verdedigende houding aannam. En toen stonden ze opeens voor ons. Twee vreemden die eigenlijk familie waren. Alleen wisten ze het nog niet.

* * *

**zo, dat was het voor vandaag ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje ok vonden**

**ik weet het, het is misschien een beetje snel dat ze nu al in bed liggen enzo, maar ik vond het wel oké zo. Zo gaat het verhaal tenminste een beetje vooruit.  
volgende hoofdstuk is met de cullens!! jeeeej**

**REVIEWS maken me blij en doen me sneller schrijven!!**


	9. Intrekken

**Bedankt iedereen voor de reviews!! julie zijn de beste! ;)**

**dit is een extra lang hoofdstukje dus ik hoop dat jullie er van genieten! **

**Ze zijn eindelijk bij de cullens!! jipieee!!! :D**

* * *

**H9: Intrekken**

Edward POV

Het was een kille zaterdag voormiddag en Emmett en ik gingen jagen. Omdat we hier nog maar net woonden gingen we voor de eerste keer in het bos in de buurt jagen. We liepen samen tien minuutjes van ons nieuwe huis toen we vonden dat we ver genoeg van de bewoonde wereld waren checkte ik even of er geen mensen in de buurt waren.

"Niemand," deelde ik Emmett mee. Hij knikte en we gingen jagen. Emmett was aan het worstelen met een beer toen ik iemand mijn naam hoorde zeggen.

"_Edward en Emmett zijn hier aan het jagen." _Emmett had het ook gehoord want hij liet de beer voor wat het was en kwam naast me staan. Hij keek me vragend aan, veronderstellend dat ik iets meer wist. Ik luisterde aandachtig naar hun gedachten.

_Eindelijk, eindelijk, hoe zou ik ons voorstellen? Gewoon als oude vrienden of beter formeel. Misschien schrikt het hen wel af of zetten ze het op een lopen._ Het meisje dat ook had gesproken was aan het piekeren over hoe ze zich ging voorstellen. Ik snapte er niks van maar was wel opgelucht dat ze met goede bedoelingen kwamen. Ik schrok wel dat ze als ze aan ons dacht zich een perfecte voorstelling maakte in haar hoofd, alsof ze ons al eerder had gezien.

_Hopelijk vallen ze niet aan, ik zou Alice niet graag zien vechten. Alhoewel ik zal haar zeker verdedigen._ Het mannetje dacht dat we hen gingen aanvallen en schetste een mogelijk gevecht in zijn hoofd. Hij had ons duidelijk nog nooit gezien want het beeld dat hij van ons had. Het was meer alsof iemand ons had beschreven en hij er dan zijn eigen versie van had gemaakt.

"Ze zijn met twee en ze komen met goede bedoelingen denk ik toch. Hij is bang dat we hen gaan aanvallen en zij piekert over hoe ze haar gaat voorstellen. Alles wijst erop dat ze ons al eens gezien heeft, alleen heb ik geen idee van waar, want ik heb hen nog nooit gezien," fluisterde ik zo stil mogelijk tegen Emmett. Hij knikte begrijpend en we gingen klaarstaan. Benen lichtje gespreid, rug gebogen, klaar om een eventuele aanval af te weren. Ze kwamen tevoorschijn, zij stond achter hem en ze keek een beetje bezorgd naar onze verdedigende houding. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht en ik vroeg me af waarom ze dat deed. Ik kon niks opmaken uit haar gedachten, want het waren allemaal flitsen, ons nieuwe huis, zij in gesprek met Carlisle en Esmé. Wat was er aan de hand met haar? Vroeg ik me af.

_Ik zal toch iets moeten zeggen, zodat ze ontspannen. Ik zie niets gebeuren dus…_

Ze legde zachtjes haar hand op het mannetje zijn schouder en sprak voor het eerst.

"Het is oké, Jasper. Ze zullen niks doen," zei ze, zonder naar ons te kijken. Hij was er duidelijk niet helemaal op gerust maar ontspande toch een beetje. Ze draaide haar hoofd een beetje zodat ze naar ons keek. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk en Emmett ontspande ook een beetje naast mij.

"Je ziet er nog groter uit in het echt, Emmett," zei ze grappend. Wow, ik moest eerlijk toegeven dat dit raar was.

_??? Edward? Ik knikte bijna onzichtbaar. Wat is dit allemaal, kan ze zichzelf niet eerst voorstellen? Ik vind dit toch maar eng hoor._ Emmett dacht precies hetzelfde als ik.

"Sorry," zei ze toen ze onze verbaasde blikken zag, "ik heb me nog niet voorgesteld. Ik ben Alice en dit is Jasper. We komen bij jullie wonen."

Ik snapte er steeds minder van. Ik besloot dat ik beter iets kon zeggen.

"Is het raar als ik hier niks van snap?" vroeg ik nog steeds niet helemaal op mijn gemak door hun onverwachte verschijning. Het was eigenlijk best eng, Jasper stond vol littekens waardoor hij er gevaarlijk uitzag. Alice wist alles van ons en het leek alsof ze zelfs al in ons huis was geweest.

Alice lachte vrolijk. "Geen probleem, we leggen het straks wel eens uit. Ik denk dat we eerst eens naar jullie huis gaan zodat we Carlisle en Esmé kunnen spreken."

"Oké," stamelde ik, "Euh, wij komen straks wel." Jasper knikte, nam Alice's hand en ze waren weg.

"Dat was raar," zei Emmett toen ze uit ons gehoorveld waren verdwenen. Ik knikte instemmend. "Gaan ze nu echt naar ons huis? Hoe weten ze het eigenlijk zijn? En hoe wist ze onze namen?" vroeg Emmett aan mij alsof ik het allemaal moest weten.

"Geen idee. Volgens mij heeft die Alice een speciale gave," antwoordde ik bedenkend.

"Laten we ook naar huis gaan, ik ben er niet gerust op. Wat als ze Carlisle en Esmé aanvallen of Rose!" riep Emmett bezorgd uit.

"Rustig Em, ze hadden geen slechte bedoelingen." Ik probeerde hem wat te kalmeren.

"Dat weet je niet zeker, misschien dachten ze er gewoon niet aan."

"Ze wisten niet dat ik hun gedachten kan lezen dus ze kunnen niet met opzet aan iets anders gedacht hebben. Esmé, Carlisle en Rose kunnen wel voor zichzelf zorgen. Ik wil nog 1 iets vangen want ik ben nog niet voldaan en we moeten het bewijs nog opruimen."

"Oké," gaf hij aarzelend toe. Ik hoorde hoe hij aan Rosalie dacht en begreep niet goed waarom hij zo bezorgd was. Ik zou zelf eerst verliefd moeten worden om het te snappen waarschijnlijk.

"Kom, we gaan," zei ik nadat we nog gejaagd hadden en al het bewijs hadden opgeruimd

Alice POV

Na tien minuutjes rennen kwamen we bij een groot huis. Het was meer dan 2 kilometer van de weg en goed verstopt tussen de bomen. De gevel was klassiek met raamkozijnen in donker hout en een grote, zware deur in hetzelfde donkere hout. Ze moeten ons horen komen hebben want net toen ik wilde kloppen ging de deur open. Toen ze helemaal open was zag ik Carlisle voor het eerst, hij droeg een simpel grijze T-shirt en een lichte broek. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk maar ik zag de vraagtekens duidelijk in zijn ogen. Achter hem stond de mooiste persoon die ik ooit had gezien, Rosalie. Ze was nog mooier in het echt en ik keek bang naar Jasper maar die leek niet onder de indruk van de bloedmooie vampier die voor ons stond. Ze droeg een rode bloes en een strakke jeans broek met daaronder rode naaldhakken. Ik was onmiddellijk verliefd op haar schoenen, als ik die maar eens mocht lenen. Naast haar stond Esmé, 'de moeder' van de familie. Ook zij had stijlvolle maar toch simpele kleren aan en lachte vriendelijk.

"Hallo," zei Carlisle vriendelijk, "kunnen we jullie helpen?"

"Hallo, ik ben Alice en dit is Jasper," stelde ik ons voor, de tweede keer vandaag. "We hebben al kennis gemaakt met Edward en Emmett, ze gingen niet lang meer weg zijn." Liet ik er met een glimlach opvolgen.

"Oh," was het enige dat hij kon uitbrengen.

"Zouden we binnen mogen komen, Carlisle?" vroeg ik. Ik hoopte dat het niet onbeleefd overkwam dat ik mezelf uitnodigde.

"Natuurlijk," het was Esmé die antwoordde. We liepen binnen in de hal en door de deur kwamen we in een ruime woonkamer. Esmé en Carlisle gingen in een zetel zitten en gaven teken naar ons dat we ons ook mochten zetten. Ik nam Jaspers hand en we gingen rechtover hen zitten. Rosalie ging op de grond voor Esmé zitten, haar benen gekruist. Carlisle keek naar mijn ogen en hij moest verbaasd geweest zijn over wat hij daar zag want zijn mond ging open en dicht als een vis. Hij wist precies niet goed wat te zeggen.

"Je… je do… drinkt geen mensenbloed?!"

"Nooit gedaan," antwoordde ik trots.

"Hoe?" Zijn vraag was kort maar duidelijk.

"Door jou," hij keek me raar aan en wilde iets zeggen maar ik ging gewoon verder. "Als jullie even tijd hebben, dan vertel ik hoe het komt en waarom we hier zijn. Het is een lang verhaal." Ze knikten alle drie en ik begon te vertellen. Ik vertelde het hele verhaal en ze onderbraken me geen enkele keer. Toen ik klaar was nam Esmé ons mee naar boven en liet ons alle kamers zien. De mooiste was die van Edward. Er was een groot raam dat uitkeek op een kleine rivier en waardoor het licht rijkelijk naar binnen stroomde.

Esmé zag mijn reactie. "Dit kan jullie kamer worden, Edward zal het wel niet erg vinden," zei ze met een glimlach. Het verbaasde me hoe snel ze ons al opgenomen hadden in de familie en hoe snel ze ons vertrouwden. Ik knikte net iets te enthousiast. Samen met Carlisle en Rosalie verhuisden we alle spullen van Edward naar de garage. Hij kon dan zelf nog kiezen welke andere kamer hij wilde. We waren net klaar toen Emmett en Edward thuiskwamen.

"Waarom hebben jullie mijn kamer leeggehaald?" vroeg hij aan Carlisle, nog voor die iets zei knikte Edward begrijpend. "oh, ik snap het al, geen probleem. Helpen jullie me dan wel even om mijn spullen terug naar een andere kamer te verhuizen?" ik was blij dat hij niet boos was.

We waren terug thuis en ik dacht er opeens aan dat onze auto nog steeds op de kleine parking stond waar we hem hadden achtergelaten.  
"Ik ga er wel even om," zei Edward als reactie op mijn gedachten. Edward kon dus gedachten lezen. We waren veel te weten gekomen over de Cullens en nadat ze allemaal hun verhaal hadden verteld waren Esmé en ik naar een meubelwinkel geweest om onze kamer in te richten. Ze stond er op alles te betalen, als een welkomst cadeau had ze gezegd. Ik vond het niet eerlijk, ze namen ons zomaar in huis en betaalden dan ook nog eens alles, maar ik kon haar niet ompraten. Ik gooide de sleutels naar Edward en hij was weg. Ik nam Jaspers hand en we gingen samen naar onze nieuwe kamer. Ik had ze gezellig ingericht. In het midden van de kamer stond een groot bed, de vloer werd bedekt door een zacht tapijt. Eén van de muren was volledig in beslag genomen door en kleerkast die nog gevuld moest worden. Tegen de ander muur stond een boekenkast en een tafel. De bruine gordijnen pasten bij de lichte muren en het tapijt en gaven de kamer iets warm. Ik plofte op het bed en schopte mijn schoenen uit. Jasper deed hetzelfde en ik krulde me op tegen zijn borst. Buiten was het donker op een handje vol sterren na. Jasper woelde liefdevol door mijn haar en ik zuchtte blij. Ik was volstrekt gelukkig en wou eeuwig blijven waar ik was.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zo, dat was het voor vandaag. REVIEW!!**

**zoals jullie merken is het bijna gedaan, er komen nog 2 hoofdstukken (denk ik...) en dan is het gedaan... :'( SNIKSNIK**

**maar geen nood!! dan begin ik zeker aan een nieuw verhaal dus... **

**maar dat is voor later, nu moeten jullie nog even op de mooie knop hieronder drukken en dan wachten naar het volgende hoofdstuk**

**bye! XXX I kissed a vampire**


	10. Vragen

**Het laatste hoofdstuk.... maar.... ik heb nog een epiloog geschreven dus is het nog niet helemaal gedaan!!**

bedankt voor al jullie lieve reacties!!!

en om even een vraag te beantwoorden: ik heb beslist dat ik bella er niet meer in ga stoppen... ik overweeg om ooit een vervolg te schrijven als jullie dat zouden willen en daar zal ik haar in verwerken (misschien, ik beloof niks)

**H10: Vragen**

Jasper POV

"Jasper? Wat denk je van deze jurk," vroeg Alice me. Ze draaide een rondje om me de jurk die ze aanhad goed te laten zien. Het was al de zestiende outfit die ze deze morgen aan getrokken had.

"Mmm," mompelde ik, "je ziet er fantastisch uit."

"Dit zei je bij de vorige en bij die ervoor en die daarvoor en die daarvoor ook… bij allemaal dus. Hoe moet ik nu kiezen?" zuchtte ze. Ze was duidelijk geïrriteerd door mijn gebrek aan interesse.

"Je ziet er altijd fantastisch uit, wat je ook aanhebt. Wat maakt het trouwens uit, je gaat niet trouwen, je gaat enkel shoppen hoor." Oeps, dat was eruit zonder dat ik erbij nadacht. Alice keek me raar aan ik hoopte dat het was omdat ik nooit zo tegen haar tekeer ging en niet omdat ze me door had.

"Sorry, jazz, ik verveel je waarschijnlijk," zei ze stilletjes. Ik had haar verdrietig gemaakt. Ik stond op van het bed, liep naar haar en sloeg men armen liefdevol rond haar middel.

"Hey, dat mag je niet denken, je verveelt me nooit, zelfs niet als je maar blijft doorkletsen over een bepaalde rok. Het interesseert me gewoon niet echt wat je aanhebt, voor mij blijf je altijd de mooiste, zelfs al droeg je altijd dezelfde oude joggingbroek en een T-shirt die evengoed van je grootvader had kunnen zijn."

"Echt?" vroeg ze opgelucht.

"Jep, doe nu maar gewoon die rok en dat witte bloesje aan, dat stond je heel goed. Haast je een beetje want Rosalie begint ongeduldig te worden." Ze lachte en bevrijde zichzelf uit mijn omhelzing. Ik wist dat ze blij was dat ik toch even had opgelet bij haar kleine modeshow. Het was me gewoon opgevallen dat ze zich goed voelde in die rok en dat bloesje dus had ik dat maar even genomen. Ze kleedde zich om en ik plofte terug op ons bed.

"We zijn niet lang weg hoor," zei ze. Ik kreeg nog een kusje en toen was ze weg. Ik deed men ogen dicht en begon aan mijn volgende taak, nadenken. Enkel dagen geleden had ik beslist dat ik Alice ten huwelijk ging vragen. Het probleem was dat van het moment dat ik besliste hoe, waar en wanneer ze het zou zien en ik wilde haar zo graag eens verrassen. Ik had nog steeds geen oplossing gevonden en werd daar een beetje mismoedig van. Misschien moest ik een van mijn 'broers' om hulp vragen. Ik huiverde bij die gedachte, ik kwam lang niet zo goed overeen met mijn nieuwe familie als Alice maar ik zou overal heengaan zolang ik bij haar kon zijn. Alice had al meerdere malen geprobeerd me iets te laten doen met Edward of Emmett. Ik deed het alleen als ze het echt vroeg, ik kon haar niks weigeren. Ik wist ook wel dat ze gelukkiger zou zijn als ik wat meer met de familie om zou gaan. Misschien moest ik het toch maar aan iemand vragen, Alice zou het fantastisch vinden als ik een beter band kreeg met de anderen. Emmett, Carlisle of Edward? Ik besloot met die laatste te gaan praten. Carlisle was niet thuis en Emmett leek me niet de best geschikte persoon om een diepzinnig gesprek mee te hebben. Edward kende Alice ook het best, deels door zijn gave maar ze hadden ook een sterke band opgebouwd in de maanden dat we hier woonden. Ik besloot naar benden te gaan om Edward te zoeken. Net toen ik ging rechtzitten werd er zacht op de deur geklopt.

"Binnen."

"Hey, ik dacht dat ik maar beter even langs kon komen, dan moet je me niet meer zoeken." Het was Edward. Hij kwam naast me op het bed zitten en ik zuchtte.

"Het is inderdaad nogal een moeilijke situatie," begon hij. We zaten een halfuur te praten en ik ontdekte dat hij best aardig was. Na die tijd beseften we dat ze het sowieso ging zien dus dat we er niet onderuit konden. We gingen een ring kopen en Alice ging het zien maar volgens Edward ging ze doen alsof ze van niks wist. Ik besloot dat ik het haar dan onmiddellijk ging vragen anders ging er een onaangename spanning in de lucht hangen.

We liepen samen de winkel binnen. Het was een gezellig maar kleine winkel. Ik wist al wat ik wilde, ik had buiten in de etalage mijn ogen op een ring laten vallen, de duurste van allemaal maar ook de mooiste. Alice verdiende dat wel. De man die achter de balie stond keek op en glimlachte vriendelijk. Ik had buiten voldoende geademd om nu te kunnen spreken.

"Hallo, we komen voor een verlovingsring," zei ik vriendelijk. De man keek geschokt van mij naar Edward en weer terug. Eerst was hij geschokt maar al snel volgde nieuwsgierigheid. Ik glimlachte, hij dacht zeker dat we homo waren. Edward knikte snel van ja en lachte samenzweerderig naar me.

"Oké, hebben jullie al iets gezien?" vroeg hij.

"Ja, die ene daar zou ik graag willen, mijn vriendin gaat hem prachtig vinden." Zijn gezicht betrok meteen toen ik het woord vriendin uitsprak. Geen vettige roddels vandaag. Hij knikte, ging de ring halen en pakte hem in. Ik betaalde, nam de ring aan en we liepen samen naar buiten. In de auto moesten we eens goed lachen.

"Je wilt niet weten waaraan hij dacht. Hij stelde ons kussend voor," zei Edward toen we wat gekalmeerd waren.

"Ieuw," was het enige wat ik kon zeggen. Hij knikte beamend. De rest van de rit was het stil en dacht ik aan hoe ik het haar ging vragen.

"Alice wil je met me trouwen?" Ik zat op mijn knieën in het donker bos. Alice zat op en deken en haar gezicht werd verlicht door enkel sterren die aan de hemel stonden en de kaarsen die ik had meegenomen.

"Ja," antwoordde ze en ik deed de ring om haar vinger. Ze keek er niet eens naar maar ik wist dat ze hem al gezien had. Ik ging naast haar op het deken liggen en nam haar in mijn armen.

"Ik had je liever verrast, fluisterde ik in haar oor.

"Ja, ik denk dat ik het ook liever niet had geweten. Nu heb ik een spuuglelijke broek gekocht omdat ik me helemaal niet meer kon concentreren." Ik lachte met haar mee en toen kuste ze me vurig op de mond. We lagen daar nog tot de zon opkwam. Ik was ontzettend blij dat ik het gevraagd had. Alice ook.


	11. Epiloog: trouwen

**ziezo, het laatste stukje**

**Het is kort, maar beter dan niks, toch?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epiloog: Trouwen**

Alice POV

"Alice, kan je nu 2 minuten stilzitten," vroeg Rosalie geërgerd.

"Sorry Rose, ik ben gewoon zo zenuwachtig."

"Dat geloof ik best maar je wilt toch niet dat je haar op niks trekt straks?"

"Het is oké ik zit wel stil," antwoordde ik lichtje in paniek. Was Jasper hier nu maar om me te kalmeren. We hadden elkaar al 18 uren niet gezien en ik miste hem nu al zo erg dat het pijn deed. Ik troostte mezelf met de gedachte dat ik hem binnen een halfuur terug ging zien. Rosalie was klaar met mijn haar en ze hielp me in mijn jurk. Het was een klassieke witte jurk met niet teveel frulletjes en kantjes. Simpel maar op een bepaalde manier toch ingewikkeld en mooi. Ik keek in de spiegel en was tevreden… tot ik Rosalie zag. Ze zag er zo perfect uit dat elk meisje en elke vrouw in de zaal een minderwaardigheidscomplex kreeg zodra ze haar hadden gezien. Ze was mijn bruidsmeisje. Ik zuchtte en ze zag mijn verontrustende blik.

"Je ziet er perfect uit, Alice. Het wordt de mooiste dag van je leven," probeerde ze mij wat te kalmeren. Ik knikte en haalde diep adem. Rose hielp me de trap af en de zenuwen gierden door mijn lijf toen we voor de deur stonden. Ik kreeg een visioen dat ik onmiddellijk blokte, ik wilde het niet zien. Rosalie gaf Edward een teken dat we klaar waren en de muziek begon. Iedereen zweeg en de deur ging open. De zon piepte af en toe door het wolkendek. De tuin was versierd met witte en roze bloemen en ik liep op een rode lopen, recht naar het geïmproviseerde altaar. Carlisle ging ons trouwen en hij stond naast Jasper. Er was niet veel volk. Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie als bruidmeisje, Edward aan de piano en Tanya met haar keek naar me en glimlachte bemoedigend. Ik stapte naar voren, ik wilde zo snel mogelijk zijn hand nemen.

"We moeten nu echt door," zei Jasper voor de 3e keer. Hij hielp me uit mijn touwjurk en nam onze valies vast, klaar om te gaan. Ik deed snel een broek en een T-shirt aan. We vertrokken op huwelijksreis. Het feest was goed geweest. Er werd veel gedanst en gelachen. De Denali's waren net vertrokken en wij moesten ook snel weg als we ons vliegtuig wilden halen. Edward voerde ons naar de luchthaven. We waren juist op tijd en een halfuur later zaten we op het vliegtuig.

"Weet je al waar we heen gaan?" vroeg Jasper.

"Nee, het enige wat ik zie ben jij en veel bomen. Ik heb beslist dat het me niet kan schelen waar we heen gaan zolang we samen zijn."

"Als het aan mij ligt blijven we samen voor altijd."

"Samen voor altijd, klinkt goed," zei ik.

"Voor altijd," mompelde hij tegen mijn lippen om de zijne er daarna op te drukken.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dit was het.**

**ik wil nog even een paar mensen bedanken.**

**Eerst en belangrijkst ook: Stephenie Meyer! Alice en Jasper zij nog steeds van haar, de gelukzak!**

**Dan jullie, lieve lezertjes, als jullie er niet waren was er ook geen verhaal geweest.  
Nogmaals bedankt voor jullie Reviews!!!**

**Misschien schrijf ik ooit wel nog een verhaal over Alice en Jasper.  
wie wil zal ik het dan zeker laten weten!**

**Nogmaals bedankt, een knuffel voor jullie allemaal!!!**

**XX I kissed a vampire**


End file.
